William did 29 more squats than Umaima around noon. Umaima did 6 squats. How many squats did William do?
Explanation: Umaima did 6 squats, and William did 29 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $6 + 29$ squats. He did $6 + 29 = 35$ squats.